1. Field
The present disclosure relates to bin sweeps and more particularly pertains to a new bin sweep with multiple branches for increasing the rate at which particulate matter such as grain may be removed from the bin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known bin sweeps are employed to move particulate matter, and in many applications grain particles, toward the center of the bin floor so that the grain is able to fall through an opening in the floor into a space, or sump, which is in communication with a conveyor that moves the grain below the floor from the sump to a location outside of the perimeter wall of the bin. The bin sweep is generally elongated with an inboard end that is positioned toward the center of the bin floor, and an outboard end that is positioned radially outward from the inboard end toward the perimeter wall of the bin. The perimeter of the bin is generally circular and the bin sweep rotates or pivots about the inboard end so that the outboard end moves along the circumference of the bin floor. Typically, the bin sweep clears the bin by making a single complete pass about the bin interior and the sump to clear the bin of grain.